


breathe

by Lucidprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Fingering, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, amélie is a tease, girlxgirl, lena keeps holding her breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidprince/pseuds/Lucidprince
Summary: in the midst of it all, she forgot to breathe





	breathe

In the midst of it all, she forgot to breathe.

As each and every inhaled cluster of oxygen was stolen from her soft lips, she forgot to regain it. She could feel the fire in her blood rise against her skin, intruding her thoughts and senses. The way her toes curled and her fingers tightened their grasp on soft purple locks was because of this fire. The way her back arched and head lolled back with half lidded eyes was because of the heat wrapping itself and making it's way around her bones and her nerves in such slow haste. It was both desire and necessity; the ribbon of lust.

The arsonist was the woman between her legs; the fire itself perhaps. And with each touch, each carress of her pale skin, she melted. This woman stole not only her breath, but her words and all she could gasp and whimper was her name so all she could do was melt. She melted into the cracks of hands belonging to a woman that was sent to end her life, but never did. The woman that she loved before and after she was stripped of her prior life. The woman that, of course, loved her the same way.

The French woman above her chuckled softly, nuzzling her nose with her own. "Mon amour, you must breathe." Lena's soft, hazel gaze met that of Amélie's sharp, golden one. The Brit flushed as she realized she was holding in what she didn't have and did as she was told. "Kinda hard to when ya do that thing, love.." She murmured biting her lip as she stared at the French woman above her who's smirk grew.

"What thing?" She asked, with a thin brow raised as she slowly grazed her fingertips of her left hand down Lena's smooth, pale thighs, gaining a hitch in breath from the smaller girl underneath her. She moved her fingers up and down in an agonizingly slow pace. "This thing? Or, perhaps.." She trailed off moving her head down to the crook of the right side of the Brit's neck in which she had marked up so much that it would take a while to completely fade.

Amélie licked the bites she had given Lena, all the while moving her fingertips of her left hand up her inner thigh. It was then that Lena held her breath and Amélie chuckled in response. "Ah, so I see." She said, kissing her neck gently. "You're anticipating this thing," As she spoke, she moved her hand up to the smaller woman's clit and ran her thumb over it, "non?"

As if on cue, Lena had bucked her hips slightly at the delicate touch. The French assassin above her chuckled, watching attentively how Lena reacted to her delicate and teasing touches. Despite their current occupations, the two girls were deeply in love with each other. Being a villain and being a hero were only their façades for the world to see, but behind closed doors they were just normal lovers. There wasn't any inhuman libido thing going on even though most people are convinced that Amélie is no longer a part of their species.

It wasn't her fault that she was basically a science expirement.

The French woman slid two fingers into her lover, enjoying how Lena clenched around her. Amélie ran a hand through her brown locks and tugged on them roughly to pull the other female's head up so she could kiss her. It was a contact that the brunette had wanted. She eagerly kissed Amélie and the taller female responded, hungrily. Their initial plan was to take it slow but the two girls could barely keep their hands away from each other for a second. Lena moaned into the kiss as Amélie started to finger her slowly. The Brit was obviously eager to feel the most exciting pleasure the French woman always provides for her in moments like these. 

Amélie's eyes were cold as she pulled away to watch the Brit squirm and moan under her. It was like watching prey and god did it arouse Lena even more. Amélie's pace started to speed up as she fingered Lena and she moved her hand down from the brunette's untamed hair to her throat. "Maybe this will teach you how to start breathing." The older woman said, roughly fingering her lover. 

Lena was enjoying the treatment she was getting. Sweat coated her body quicker than she thought it would and her mind couldn't focus on anything but her girlfriend. Her breasts and cheeks were flushed, legs spread wide and eyes lidded. She knew she wasn't going to get the climax she wanted, that's not how Amé did things. She wrapped her small hands around the dominant woman's wrist and made her press harder on her throat. 

Lena couldn't breathe, and she loved it.

Her hips started to jerk and her legs started to shake as Amelie found that special spot hidden within her. She let out a few choked out moans and moved her body with the rhythm of Amélie's fingers. Her breasts bounced with her movements and the French woman watched in amusement at how a simple action can drive the younger woman desperate. Amélie pulled her fingers out just before Lena had her chance to climax and it drove the younger woman wild. She whined loudly, trying to pull the older woman's hand back to her sensitive areas. Amélie made eye contact with Lena and made the younger girl watch as she sucked on the slicked up fingers that were inside of her just moments before.

"You're holding your breath again." Said the older woman with a chuckle. "Looks like you're going to need more practice before you can properly get what you want tonight."

"Encore?" Lena asked, breathlessly.

"Encore."


End file.
